The Rest is On
by Chompions
Summary: Marco got many jobs to do after Stump Day , until finally Star gives him a rest , a whole day for his break . What would he do in this day ?
1. A break he deserved

It was in the middle of day in Mewni , a cold day to be exact . It's been days after Stump day and while the snow stop falling , the shivering cold still affecting the whole kingdom . With the sun shining through the window , Marco opened his eyes knowing it'll be another tiring day

"7 AM already ? , Why does it feels like I've been sleeping for only 2 hours ??" he said while taking deep breath

Sitting on his bed , he looked to his right to see his own room in a mess .

"My room used to be a lot cleaner , guess I've become too busy to even think about it" he thought to himself

Marco knows this is not how it supposed to be , many people told him that he's a very organized person and still able to see his own schedule tab after bath . But now , he's too tired to even remember what he should do .

 _"I really need some break"_

Those few days are filled with countless job , exercise , and order that needs to be done by Marco .

The job came from River request for Marco to help repairing the castle , not to help directly but to keep things the way they are supposed to , like watching the workers , examining the repairing process , and keeping tabs of the materials . River gave him this task because Marco is someone he truly trust in the castle and...he is organized . It doesn't mean River doesn't trust anyone else , but he just wanted to see if Marco is someone worthy of being his daughter royal-squire , even if he knew that position is not official...or real .

The exercise came from The knight of the wash , Marco knew his current position is something-that-shouldn't-exist "Royal-Squire" and he wanted to become a "Real-Knight" because that's what Marco wish to become ever since he left Earth for Mewni . He asked Sir Luvabo guidance for quite some time , and he granted the request only a few days ago after the Stump Day . And so Marco got a lot of training to do ...while doing his other duty . Speaking of bad timing

The order came from Star to ask Marco to help her set up the second gathering for Mewman and Monster , this meeting is supposed to be much better from before , mainly to be safe from any danger that might happen in the process . But the whole build from concept to the making are mostly done by Marco , while Star do other stuff like ... learning the history of her family instead of helping Marco , she said it was to prepare anything unexpected that might happen in the "party" , especially to prevent a certain guest , Mina Loveberry ...or anyone like her if existed . Marco couldn't really argue with her reason , so he accept it .

But now he starts to regret every decision he made

 _"I...gotta find Star , she might give me a hand or some spell that might be helpful"_ he think while walking through the hallway

And eventually he found Star running out from her room with her wand before some sort of explosion blasted in her room as soon as she closed the door

 _"On second thought , I don't think I need her spell"_ he think to himself before calling her name and she responded

"Morning Marco , how is your morning ?" bubbly face is shown on her face

 _"Woah , it's been a long time since she shows me that face"_ telling himself

"Is something good happening today ?"

"Oh you can tell ?"

"Yeah , you've been very busy and stressful lately so when you're happy of course people can tell judging only by your face" answering her without showing his own exhausted face

"Yeah actually , I was going to travel the dimensions with Tom to many places , but I was kinda wish to come back here a little bit just to take you with me . You know , being my squire"

 _"She was going to travel the dimensions...with Tom ?? She used to do it with me all the time , and now she's trying to pull me in ...not because I'm her best friend but because I'm her Squire ? What kind of reason is this ?"_ Marco thinks with a slight sad expression shown on his face

"You okay Marco ?" concerned for her friend

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay , just a little tired"

"Well , then that's another reason why you should join us !!"

"I...I can't , I got many things to do . I have to go back to the repairing segment...and..and I have to meet Sir Luvabo for another exercise...aa..and also I need to finish your party requirem..." his words were stopped by Star finger on his lips

"Listen Marco , the castle repairing can be done anytime , your exercise can be hold , and the party was planned to start next month . You can just hold it like a day right ? Let's just have fun for today" she explained it with no problem

"One day ?" asked while thinking it might be fun

"Yeah !! Just us three , you , me , and Tom"

 _"Oh yeah Tom"_ he realized someone else are joining as well , he want it to be just the two of them but he can't push him away ... because he's her boyfriend

"I think ...it might be better if I just don't join you"

"Why ?" asking him after hearing something she don't usually hear

"I..I mean he's your boyfriend , and I don't want to interrupt you guys while you're having a date"

"C'mon Marco , it should be fun ! You don't need to worry those sort of things , just say you're there as my squire if he ask . And if you're there , that means it's not a date right ? . It'll be just a simple adventure like usual"

 _"There she goes again with her Squire-Reason . And no matter how you think about it , it still sounds like I'm a third wheel"_ holding back his anger and sadness

"Look Star , I don't want to say it but you remember what I said to Tom last Stump day right ? The one that made him very angry" reminding her

 _"Oh yeah, the one time Marco said Tom forgot my birthday and him being a bad boyfriend , I wonder why he said that all of sudden"_ remembering though she also questioning it

"My relationship with him is not bad but also not good either , so it should be weird after I said those words and still joining you in your date while he's trying to prove himself of being a good boyfriend" making excuses to escape her-order-for-her-squire

"Oh okay , ...ehmm..then , DO , YOU need anything ? I mean literally anything that might make you happy , I don't want to be the only one happy here or while being out there" showing her happy-go-lucky face again that was full of happiness

"Hmmmmm, then how about a one day holiday , free of work"

"Wha.. that's it ? Don't you want anything else ? I could do something for you , or I can get you something like maybe..." half shocked by hearing that

"Nope Star , just that . Just please remember to explain it to your father or Sir Luvabo about it , I can't really explain it myself when you are the one bending the rule here" he said it while laughing a little

"Okay... I accept your request but...explain to me first , why ??"

"Because I need to do my stuff , like cleaning my own room , it's really nasty in there . And also now I can visit Kelly for some break-time , she invited me over and it's rude to reject it"

"Wait-wha.." she stopped when Tom walking close to them from the hallway and calling them

"Hey guys , ready for some dimension-exploration ?!

"Oh hey Tom" Marco call

"Hey dude , so you're joining in ?" Tom ask

"Nah , I got some stuff to do ...besides now I actually have a free time" Marco explain and then walk away

"Oh ...and Star" Marco stop and turned around

"Eh ...oh yeah , what is it ?"

 _"Kelly invited Marco ? , why ? Is there anything happening ? No , of course not . No way they're more than a friend , or would they ? Wait , what am I thinking "_ Star was still questioning Marco's statement about Kelly

"Just call me whenever something bad happen , I know you're excited about this but sometimes you always put yourself into a trouble , I mean big troubles"

"...okay" Marco didn't join Star but he still provide his help if he's ever needed...and he still worried about her even when a prince is there at her side

"Don't worry dude , she'll be fine , I'll keep my eyes on her" hold his hands out on Star shoulder convincing Marco

"Good , I'm counting on you ! Have fun guys !" he said that even if he still have doubt , but he knew he can't do anything

Marco slowly walked away , and before he can go any further , Star shouted

"Oh Marco ! I really can call you anytime right !?" Star asked to clarify

"Yeah , anytime Star , anytime !!" Marco answered and continue walking in the hallway .

Star shown a slight frown face knowing Marco didn't accept her offer and he rather took Kelly's offer . While thinking to her own , Tom asked

"Hey c'mon Star , I know a place , a great dangerous place which.. of course you know it's not a real dangerous place . You always like an exciting thrilling adventure right ?" while pulling her into her own room where a carriage is waiting

"Oh yeah... I did" she answered

"You did ?" Tom asked after heard she said did

"Oh no...no . I do , I still do , I love adventure... I... do" her words were broken at the last sentence

"Okay then . After you m'lady ... or Princess if you prefer" he hovered his hand toward the carriage letting the girl to walk in first

"Oh thank you , Prince . But I prefer if you just don't call me either both of them" while laughing a little

After they settled into the carriage , she realized it's the same as what she used to travel to the Blood Moon Ball . But this also remind her of what she did that day , dancing under the beautiful shining red light with Marco . It was short but it's still mesmerizing to remember , little did she know he can dance . She was fully engrossed with her own daydreaming

"Star , are you okay , you looked unenergetic or... unexcited . You don't seem to fully into this , maybe we should ... call it a day and do this other time" Tom was concerned but he also tried to be a good boyfriend

"Oh no no , I ..ehh was only thinking something unimportant , really it's nothing to care about . Anyway , where will you take us , I believe you already planned everything , right ?" Star change the topic as she tried to remove whatever it is in her mind

"Of course I did , I be a bad boyfriend if I forgot . Don't want Marco to said that again . Anyway , the dimension we're heading to is should be something you might like . Just , I don't want to tell you yet , it's a surprise"

"Oh I'm waiting for it !" She forced a smile face while thinking what Marco is doing

 _"NO ! I am with Tom now , don't think about him . He...even if he's..."_

Star can't split her mind over her fun day or Marco's day . And before she knows it they already arrived to their destination , they were in a different dimension now

 _"This carriage can even do dimension hopping ? And also the inside is large and filled with cool stuff , even though it looked small on the outside . Amazing . I though it's the same as the one i used to the Blood Moon ... ugh don't think about it Star !!"_ She was having an argument over her own head

"Let's go Star !" Tom called form outside the carriage

"Okay then , show me your surprise Tom !"

Wait for the next chapter !!


	2. The sudden call

While Star was having fun with Tom , at the same time Marco was cleaning his own room from side to side , leaving no place unchecked , placing his messy stuff back to their correct position . Sure it was tiring , took him about half an hour to completely re-examine his whole room to make sure it looks good . He put his disgusting smelly hoodies into a basket and bring it to the corner of the room just to make sure he remembers to bring them to Sir Luvabo tomorrow . Or he might wash them himself

 _"I think I'm ready to go now"_ Marco searched and pulled his scissor out from his hoodie , ready to travel dimension and spend his job-free day . But before he could use it , his phone suddenly ring , he checked it and sure enough it was Star

"Hei , What's wrong Star ?" He picked it up and asked

"MARCO !! HELP !" Star was screaming , asking for his aid immediately

"STAR ! HOLD ON , Where are you ?!" Hearing this made Marco panic

"I'm in the ...ARGH !... that dimension with Rabbit Pirates !, remember ?! . I'm on the Island to be exact !" a sound of spell blasting and Star running can be heard clearly

"Rabbit Pirates ? Why are you there !? Oh forget it , HANG ON ! , I'm going !" he raised his scissor , open a rift in the air , and leap through it as quick as possible

After leaping through the portal , he found Star leaving the Island forest heading to the beach near the sea , chased by rabbits with each one holding a sword in their hand . But rather than the small rabbits , Marco was more concerned about the large muscular rabbit behind her .

 _"waaiiitt a second , I could've sworn I met that kind of rabbit before"_ Marco trying to recall his memories

"MARCO ! Help me get away from these rabbits ! , oh yeah and ESPECIALLY THAT BIG ONE ! . But DON'T HURT THEM !" Star yelled while running to Marco's place

"Don't worry Star !, I know how to handle these guys ... or animals ... or both" Marco took a stance , ready to fight

"You have plan ?" Star questioned while standing side by side with Marco

"Don't you remember ?" he said while his face is still facing the upcoming group , causing Star to lift one of her brow

"I always have plan !" he smirked a little before jumping to the air , landing on the big rabbit shoulder and made his way to its back

He closed the rabbit eyes with his hand , blinding the rabbit . It was trying to grab Marco but failed , it tripped over a rock under its feet , making it lose its balance and fall to the ground . Wasting no time he scrub both its ears with his hand . The rabbit was paralyzed over the pleasure it was given , took him over a few minutes until it sleeps deeply on the ground .

 _"Have a good sleep , fluffy animal"_ he jumped leaving the rabbit , landing on the beach sand

 _"Oh wait , what happened to Star ?!"_ Marco was too focused with that rabbit and forgot about the other rabbits chasing Star . He observed around the beach and found Star hovering on the rabbits with her favorite spell , Cloudy . She casted a spell and carrots suddenly popping out from thin air , it falls directly to the rabbits . Without thinking any further , the rabbit took the bait and start eating them . While they're absorbed eating it , Star pulled Marco's hand and take him with her on Cloudy . They fly upward to the sky , leaving the rabbits behind

"Man , that was ... actually fun" Marco said after settling on Cloudy, standing on it alongside Star

"I know right" they laughed a little

"Still ... I'm curious , how did you know that big-muscular-rabbit weakness is ... its ear ? And you just have to scrub it ??" she curiously asked after an unexpected sight was shown in front of her

"Oh Star , you'll never know what I've known after all this time helping Heckapoo across dimensions" he said that with pride and pleased expression on his face before he remembered of what he did in the end

"Oh , it looks like my good friend is trying to hide something from me again , huh ? You need to tell me your whole adventure story sometimes . From what I see , you've learnt a lot , teach me some knowledge would you ?" she pressed Marco a little to make him spill his secrets

 _"Oh ... yeah , the story . How I wish I could go adventuring with Heckapoo again ... if only I didn't break our relationship . It was a mistake . Maybe I need to fix that as soon as I could"_ Marco guilty feelings over his past mistake are relapsing back into him

"Of course I will teach you Star , it's my job as a squire to fulfill my knight request . And by the way , it sure have been a while since we had this kind of adventure" Marco looked back to their fun memories and ... he used the squire-reason unintentionally without him realizing it

"Yeah , an adventure that is NOT stressing us out" Star recalling their recent fight with Mina which involving the royal families and monsters

"And also Marco ... please don't call me a knight , I'm a maaagiiical princess remember ?" she added her statement while pointing her finger to her wand she carried around

"Okay okay ... haah , you know Star , I think I do can spend my days with you , I mean what can possibly gone wrong with it" Marco said with hope in his words

Without they realizing it they're still holding hands with each other ever since they left the beach . They looked at each other . They were still standing on Cloudy , flying over the ocean not far from the coast just beside the island . Gorgeous Sunset was happening on their side , but their eyes are still locked to each other as their attention can't be swayed

"This ... seems familiar , doesn't it ?" she broke the silent

"What is ?"

"It feels just like how when we were running away from that large living hamburger on Earth , remember ?"

"Ehmm..oh yeah , and it's also your own fault to begin with" he laughed

"How so ?" she asked as she tried to remember it again

"You were trying to enlarge the hamburger with your spell , which ends up horribly wrong like always" he recount the event

"Oh , guess I'm pretty messed up back then huh" they laughed together but then slowly the laugh stopped when Star shown her gloomy face and bring both her hands to cover her face

"aghhh.. I miss those days when we're still on Earth , Marco !" Star exhaled and gave Marco her piece of mind

"I know ... I miss the way it used to be too" he joined Star relieving the memories they had

 _"Hmmmm , kinda weird though , we had this conversation already didn't we ? . Guess ... it was not enough"_ Star recall the day when she left Earth

That day , they talked a little about their hanging friendship after the horrible Song Day , a day where Star indirectly confessed Marco . After that short talk , they come in term to spend the rest of their summer , together ... as friend . But not until her great enemy , Toffee shows up . It changes everything

Indeed , she could stop Toffee with her new butterfly power before something worse might happen , but it raise Moon , her mother fear over the unpredictable that might happen in the future to her daughter or anything around her . Accept it or not , she must stay on Mewni over her parents order . Even if that mean she had to leave Earth , leave her friends , and dropped-out from her current-school , Echo-Creek School , but what she afraid so much happen as well , it was to leave Marco forever . It was hard , but she knew it's for the best and accept the changes

While she tried to move on from Marco , and focused herself onto something else like ... her princess duty or her personal life with Tom , Marco suddenly came back . She didn't really want to forcefully push him back to Earth but she also didn't want him to be around as she feared he might become her reason to relapse or becoming her old self again after everything she had done till that point .

She turned their relationship from Best-Friends to Knight-Squire to keep a safe distance , but still , sometimes her heart is filled with anxiety and uneasiness over her own action to create that distance . Adding more salt to her already sad heart .

She like how it was ... before everything went down

 _"How I missed that day , just the two of us adventuring ... the two of us ... wait"_ they thought the same thing at the same time

"Wait , where's Tom ?" He asked first after realizing he's not anywhere to be seen

"Wait , wher ... Hey ! I was about to say that too !" Star looked at Marco while laughing a little

"Really ? Wow it's almost like that time after the Bloo ..." Marco tried to flashback before he was cut short by Star

"Not now Marco , we can flashback other time . We need to find him first" she tried to focus more about the disappearing Tom ... but also preventing Marco to say anything regarding the Blood Moon

"Oh yeah , right right" they looked around until they saw some kind of smoke in the middle of the forest on the Island . It was small , but the size increased fast

"You don't think , maybe..."

"Yep , he probably is in trouble ... or making one" Marco answered her question with the both of their head facing the forest on the Island

"Well , what are we waiting for ?! Go Cloudy ! to the smoky forest" Star yelled and Cloudy responded . They flew over the island , the scene around them including the sea , the sky , the trees are fascinating to see , but sadly they didn't have the time to enjoy it . They land just behind the rising fire , different kind of animals especially rabbits were running away from that place to save their own life . And from that same place , Tom appeared and shouted to Star

"Star ! , we need to leave now ! This place is burning down to ash" he rushed through the woods heading to Star

"Ohohohoho nononono , this is bad . Real bad , we can't leave it like this until it turned to dust . We have to stop the fire !" Marco panicked and faced Star

"Star , use your wand and pull out as many water as you can onto the fire ! Tom , control your anger and stop that fire bursting out from your hand !" He instructed both of them

"Marco , you're here ?" Tom saw Marco at Star side , questioning his appearance

"You can ask me that later ! Just look at your hand !"

Tom grasped the situation and control his fire until it stopped . Without second notice , Star hop on Cloudy again and went around the fire , showering them with water . Mostly the blazing fire on the woods are successfully extinguished but the few smaller ones are spreading fast , Star noticed this and screamed at Marco

"What should I do , Marco ?! The fire are spreading !" she knew she can't stop the rest of the fire while she's handling the other side of the area

"Can you put something to hold the fire from spreading ? , like dirt or waterline or whatever it is to contain the fire !"

"I'll try !" Star went to the far edge of each fire and then

"Mega Sticky Honey Blast !" large sticky honey are covering the woods stopping the fires from expanding , weird ... but it worked . After that , Star continue to extinguish the rest of the fire till the entire fire was completely gone . Star came back to the group

"Thanks Star , now the whole Island survived from the worse that might happen . Even if... the honey is troubling to see"

"It's alright Marco , the honey is organic and natural . The point is , the forest is safe . But still I'm curious , what happened here to cause the fire ?" Star displayed her dumb-face to Marco

"You really have to ask ?" turned his head facing Tom followed by Star

"eeehhhhmmmmm, I ... I can explain ,okay ?" his eyes were trying to dodge their glare

"Okay , do it" Marco folded his hands and Star waiting for his answer

"I was chased by the rabbits , then I don't know when but me and Star lost each other in the run . I was tripped and pinned down by one of them , a big one , it was going to punch me at my chest and unintentionally I ..."

"You're out of control and used your fire instead of running away and looking for Star ?" Marco continued his unfinished words with straight face

"Hey , that was a stress moment ! And it's for self-defense" Tom was defending himself

"Okay then , let me asked both of you , why did you two chose this dimension to begin with ? I thought you remember the last time we're here Star , the one time we're almost got killed on a ship even before we reached this Island"

"I ... do remember that , but I was really wanted to see the sunset Tom was offering . He said it's a beautiful scene to see , and... I can't resist" Star described her reason

"Whatever , what happened , it happened" Marco gave up on these two

"Tom , I'll be the one to choose the next dimension . And don't you dare disagree" Star told Tom about it with a confident and slight smirk or her face

"It's your choice m'lady , show me what you got . Oh and by the way , why are you here Marco ?" Tom agreed but then questioned Marco for his presence

"Star was in trouble , I can't just let it be can I ?" Marco filled his curiosity

"No need to worry about it Tom , I called him here to help me just recently . Anyhow Marco , wanna join us ? it'll be fun like ... what we just did" She defended Marco from Tom question , but Tom found something's odd cause she said the fun they just did

"What fun ?" But Tom can still hold himself down from increasing his own nosiness to ask them

"I ... I still can't Star , I haven't even done anything today except the cleaning part" Marco was declining her offer , he couldn't bring himself to watch her with Tom ... at a very short distance

"Oh come oooonnnn Marco , you just said it yourself you can spend your days with me" Star was pulling Marco so hard that its start to annoyed him

"I said that cause I ... was referring to other times in the future when we may have an adventure , but ... not today . You didn't give me this break-gift for nothing right ? I have my things , and ... please let me enjoy it while I can"

"Okay ... fine , but I can still call you if anything ... messed up again right ?" she needs his answer

"Of course , it's not like you're going to call me more than 3 times would you ?" he clarified and laughed nervously

"Anyway , I'm going to spend the rest of my days . So bye !" he used his scissor to leave that dimension , he left with a small low-spirited face . It was unnoticeable to Star as he left even before she could say goodbye

"Wait ... bye"

"What are we waiting for Star , we should head to my carriage now . I believe you planned it already didn't you" he used sarcastic voice and copy Star question when she asked if he had plan

"eeemmm ... of course I do . I know a lots of place Tom , I travel through dimensions like it's in my blood . Where's your carriage ? I kinda forgot where we left it ... oh right , your carriage , I hope nothing bad happen to it cause we left it with the rabbits"

"Don't worry Star , any creature to ever get close to my ride will feel discomfort and leave it . Only the people I allowed can set its foot to it . Let me take you there , I remember its place " Tom made it clear and take Star hand , taking her with him

They're walking toward the place Tom was heading to . Slight burn can be seen everywhere in the forest but it was not severe as it could be worse than that . Other than that , the woods around them looked normal enough as if there was just a wildfire ... maybe excluding the honey hanging at some point

"Ehmmmm , about before . Please don't lose control again , you can literally burn anything and everything . It'll bring more problem than you solved them"

"I know , It's just ... hard to keep my anger in check sometimes" he lowered his head , feeling guilty of what he did

"Oh don't let yourself down , your attitude and behavior are indeed improving . If it's you from the past , I'm pretty sure you'll burn this whole island the moment you step on it" she encouraged Tom , he then laughed over her last statement

"Thanks Star , that means a lot" Tom replied , accepting the compliment

They reached the carriage , open the door and bring themselves in . The heat in there may disturbed them a little , but it was still comfortable to feel nonetheless

"Tom , how do I pick our destination using this carriage . I hope it's not as complicated as it seems"

"Here , just touch this metal plate and imagine the place you want to go to . It works the same as the dimensional scissor , but just a little different in the way of using it . This carriage was improved so it'll be more easy to use" showing Star the plate on the wall

"That's surprisingly easy . Okay then , let me try" she imagine that place , and suddenly the carriage create a burning portal on the ground , they were transported to other place

"Now , behold Tom ..." ready to open the car door leading to outside

In other place , Marco got out from his portal to see one hairy girl and a giant monster-like-a-wolf fighting each other . He didn't want to interrupt them , so he just watched them holding their pace , attacking , and defending from the sidelines . One using its teeth and claws while the other one was using her large sword with a size that is the same as the user . It took about a few minutes when the girl finally recognized his existence

"Is that... MARCO !!" she screamed and waving at him

"Hey Kelly !" he replied back

There it is , the second chapter . The next chapter may won't be updated for quite some time , cause I got things and stuff in my life . But just keep your spirit up for it !

Reply :

"imhere4svtfoe" Your critic is well received . I improved my English in this chapter a little , even if it seems unnoticeable . For the awkward phrases , maybe it's my laziness to check my fanfic again from time to time or maybe it's just me bad at English . And also , yes English is not my primary language . Oh and thanks for the kind compliment , Kelly will shows up next time , maybe

"Oracle6044" Thanks for the kind words !


	3. Sparring story

"Marco , you're here ! To be honest , I wasn't sure you will come , I thought you're still busy with Star , doing your everyday Squire duty" She walked , closing her distance with Marco

"Me neither , never thought I'll be here today" He answered Kelly who is now in front of him

"Wait a second , if my memory serves me right . I'm pretty sure you're still busy with those things you told me you're working on like maybe ... your mission to keep watch on the castle repair after the horrible Stump DAY ... or we call it Star's birthday DAY ... or the day when we almost died DAY ?" She asked as her voice and expression started to raise in fear after remembering that DAY

"Woah calm down Kelly , at least it was the day when we all came together DAY" putting his hand on Kelly shoulder with smile "Although that day is also the day when we met a legendary mystical monster creature who definitely tried to kill us DAY" he recounted that DAY with her

"You can stop copying me with all that day DAY" she started to feel offended with it "Enough with that , can you just explain to me what happened ?"

"I ... don't exactly call it missions but yeah I do , those jobs are merely halted momentarily only for today thanks to Star for bending the rule with her absolute monarchy position as princess ... like usual" Marco explained with proud face , but rolled his eyes a bit as he knew his last speech is not a good thing

"Yeah , that's Star" Kelly approved it

"Hey , what're you guys talking about ?! Don't leave me alone here !" Jorby screamed to them as he ran joining them "Is this about him being your new Sparing Partner ? Hah Kelly ?!" He pointed his nose to Marco

"Hey calm down man ! , I thought we talked about this already? You know , that time in Lava Lake Beach ?" Marco pushed Jorby's head slowly away from his own head "And instaed of 'stealing' your partner , I come here only to have fun okay"

"Yeah Jorby , calm down ! It's not like everyday we can have him here" she put her hand on his furry body "And besides , I did invite him here . He might join our little fighting contest here" she convinced Jorby to accept him

"I don't know Kelly , I don't think he's strong enough to join our sparring" He whispered to Kelly who is now on his side , but the whispers are easily picked up by Marco and it made him furious

"Oh you think I can't beat you down , bringing you down should be easy" Marco crossed his arms as he taunt him

"Oh I'll beat you down first !" Jorby locked his eyes to Marco and he also did the same , they glare each other with deep intention , until Kelly broke the intense heat between them

"Alright you two , if you wanted to fight then go on , but there's rule" she spoke to both of them and they listened as they looked at her with confused face "One , Jorby don't kill Marco just hit him once and that's enough"

"That should be easy" he looked at Marco with some superiority feeling , looking down on him

"Two , Marco , you can use your punch but it should be useless to this wolf . It would be better if you use some weapon like ... maybe a sword" she pinpointed her finger to Jorby and gave Marco an advice

"I didn't bring any weapon with me , but more than that , I don't even have one . Would it be fine if I borrow your sword Kelly ?" he claimed he didn't bring that sort of tool then requested Kelly's sword

"Well ... Sure , but remember if you stab him with it than the sparring is done . You can pierce his skin but don't worry it won't be serious cause his skin is thick and hard as a rock" she pulled her large sword from her massive green hair and gave it to him "I believe you can wield it right ?"

"I do" he wield her sword , it's a bit heavy but he carried it with no problem "But you sure I can just stick this sword to his skin" he concerned if he'll make any serious injury to Jorby

"Oh now you think you can't hurt me hah ?!" Jorby took a few step back and return facing Marco "You're going down !" he exclaimed after making enough distance as he charged Marco with his horn . Kelly ran avoiding them and stopped after a few seconds as she watched them from the sideline

"Oh WAIT !" Marco dodged the running wolf with the sword in his hand just in time "I'm not ready yet , you angry twisted wolf !" he prepared himself and grabbed his battle stance waiting for his next attack . He observed Jorby movement , he locked his eyes to his body full of hair , especially his big head

Jorby turned back and charged again , pointing his head directly to Marco's torso right at his middle body with full speed , Marco just stand there waiting for him to get closer . Then at the right timing just before the blow , Marco skipped quickly to Jorby's right side and stabbed him with his sword .

"His hide is actually tough to slice" Marco thought as he pulled back his sword and looked at Jorby's slight annoyed face . Then they stopped moving and stand right in front of each other "Now I know why you're a good partner to brawled with" he intended to complement Jorby's strong build

"You don't make me happy with that praise" Jorby looked away avoiding any eye contact and noticed Kelly's existence behind him

"Well , what do you think Jorby" Kelly walked from her former place to Jorby's place , pulling their attention "Do you think he's good enough to joined our little sparring here ?" she asked with a slight smirk

"All right , I accept him" he said it rather quick "At least he's not dead like Greg ... when I kill him" he gave another additional information

"You don't kill Greg , we just met him yesterday" Kelly disagreed with his information "And as far as I can see , Marco is not anywhere the same as Greg" she convinced Jorby to know Marco better while directing her hand to Marco

"Ugh ... yeah maybe" Jorby reconsidered it "Alright dude you're in , but don't let my hopes down in anytime soon" he spoke to Marco

"SO we're cool ?" Marco raised his shoulder

"We're cool" Jorby said as they fist bump like a bro

 _"Now they settled it , things are about to get better here"_ Kelly thinks to herself while looking at them "Okay then , Marco . Would you do the honor to fight me now ? I really wanted to know how much of a fighter you are , aside from that 10 seconds battle you just did" she asked his availability

"Sure , it would be my honor ... but there's only one sword here" he bring the sword up to the air and holding it with both his hands

"Don't worry I got more of those things , in my ..." she gave him a hint with her hands spreading and pointing to her hair , it should be easy to understand

"In your hair pocket dimension of course !" he answered it and smile widely as he never thought about it

"That's not the official name but ... whatever . Give me a moment , let me just grab another one ..." she searched through her green hair and pulled another sword which looks almost the same as the one Marco held "Here it is , take position Marco ! , this might get a little wild" she held the sword with both her hands , aiming it to Marco who is standing in front of her

"Let me just give you guys room" Jorby walked away from the other two

"Yeah ... might get a little wild" he ran a few step back , keeping his distance to her as he create another ready stance , he used his karate pose but a little adaptive with the sword on his right hand "READY !?" he yelled to her

"READY !" she responded and than they ran to one another , holding their sword like its about to cut through a concrete wall , Kelly jumped to the air , directing her sword to Marco and screamed her war cry "HHYYAAAAA !" before a sudden ringtone was heard

"WAIT !" Marco held his hand up suggesting her to stop then Kelly understand what he meant , she stop midair and dropped to the ground like nothing happened "It's Star ! ... give me a moment I need to take this" he answered the phone but before he could say anything , Star can be heard demanding another aid from Marco

"MARCO ! HELP !" Star shouted from wherever she was "I'm in the underground robotic site , right now I'm hiding behind the control room ! I don't know how but ... IT turned back on , uh oh ... just get over here quickly , you're great at this" her voice started to dim out slowly , turning into whisper as if she tried to cover her location from something

"Okay , just stay where you are . I'm gonna get you" Marco closed the phone and take out his scissor to open a portal _"Thank goodness , I remember that place"_ he was going to bring himself in not until Kelly pulled his hoodie

"WAIT" she said while pulling Marco hoodie right at the neck almost strangling him

"What happened !? , why are you guys stoped fighting ?" Jorby left his audience seat and approach two teens ahead of him , they turned their head toward Jorby a few seconds but Kelly faced Marco again and asked

"Wait , I overheard your talk with her ... Star is in dangerous right ? Let me help" Kelly was concerned about the safety of her friend as well "Take me with you , I believe I can lend you a hand if something goes wrong ... by IF I mean something will definitely goes wrong" she fix what she said after remembering how trouble would follow Star wherever she is

"I ... uhh ... okay , but keep your head down , we'll do this with stealth . I don't want to raise its attention about our whereabout" he sought to reject her offer but rethink his situation and accept it nonetheless . Kelly listened his explanation carefully , understanding the condition they'll face

"Its attention ? ... who is IT ?" She questioned his ambiguous statement

"I'll explain it later"

"What about me ?" Jorby knew he was going to left behind

"Jorby , your size are ten times larger than us , no offense . But we need to keep this low level action" Marco explained slowly , trying not to break his heart

"Okay ... huuuhh" he took a deep breath till something clicked inside his head "Oh yeah ! I need to meet my goose about 15 minutes from now , kind of lose track of time here . See you guys later !" and then Jorby ran through the deserted land leaving the other two

"Huh , that was easy" they both looked at the wolf "Oh right !, Star is in trouble ! C'mon , Let's go !" he pulled Kelly with him as he crossed through the portal

Right then , they were standing on a metal floor , around them was a tunnel , illuminated by a dim light across the wall . "Gladly , I still remember the way to the control area . Follow me"

 **Alright , that's it . This story is much shorter the the previous one , but like I said I have things and stuff to take care of . Anyway , bye !** **(P.S. You know , I always kinda want to know how much people have read my story , but I don't know how or maybe I will never will . So if anybody know how to do it , please tell me how since I'm new in this fanfiction world . Thanks in advance)**

 **Reply :** **AchingHeart2011 : Thank you so much ! , I'll give you more of these soon**


	4. Realizes what you wish for

The place was dark , even the slightest sound they made would bounces between walls , rather than a tunnel it looked more like a cave with almost no end to it .

"It's kinda hard to breath here, man I never wish to be here again" Marco walked in front of Kelly but still keeping close distance with her while they tried to look for any clue about Star whereabout

"Why? ... of course I know why nobody wanted to come back here ... but still, what happened before when you visited this place with Star ?" Kelly questioned Marco's odd adventure

"Instead of 'visiting', I'd rather call it 'found it by accident', and ... the whole story is just kind of weird to be honest, I better keep it to myself . But I'll tell you one thing about what we will face on" Marco stopped his movement and turned his head facing Kelly , he put a serious face and she also did the same

"It's a robot, but not an ordinary robot . It has a ... some kind of brain or what I would called Artificial Intelligence . This robot was created to contain or ... to secure the so-called 'heaven' in this place. Me and Star was adventuring to every dimension with almost no goal, and by accident she heard this 'heaven' where she thought it's a warnicorn island. I was dragged into this dimension by Star ... even after the countless warning I told her. The robot I mentioned ..." Marco wanted to explain even further but Kelly stopped his words

"Wait, wait, wait !" she pointed her finger and closed her eyes over the weird information she just heard "What is this so-called heaven ?"

"It's actually a made-up reality simulation built-in triggered with limitless possibilities to overcome ..." Marco said something Kelly didn't understand

"English, please" Kelly demanded

"Sorry ... basically it's a device where you can literally make anything you ever wanted, but it's not real, like a dream" Marco rephrased his explanation

"Woah, sounds cool. I want to try it "

"Yeah, but I just said it, it's fake, and it'll make you cry how sad it is to return to reality leaving your dream all along"

"Oh" Kelly excitement slowly turned to sad expression "But then why would Star wanted to come back here ?"

"The dream can also be shared and experienced by multiple people, so I'm guessing Star wanted to show Tom something exciting but it turned out to be ... well you know the rest" Marco turned his body back to their destination "Anyway, the robot can go anywhere as long as it is in this underground site, it mostly reacted through hearing or computer order so that's why we walk slowly to avoid it. We need to go to the control room which supposedly around here somewhere so I can turn it back off"

"You mean this ?" Kelly tapped Marco shoulder and pointed her finger toward the door sign right beside them

"Oh yeah, all right let's go in, but keep you footsteps as silent as possible"

"Got it" Kelly opened the door and Marco entered first . The room was much more brighter than the hallway

"Star, are you here ?" Marco hold his voice low and overheard a sound under a desk, there Star and Tom crawling out slowly. Before he could say anything, Star jumped and hug Marco really hard, and he also did the same. They hugged for quite some time until Tom stepped in

cough, I don't want to interrupt you guys heartbreaking reunion ... even if you meet each other every day. But we have a much more serious thing to handle" Tom said it with irritated feeling, clearly visible on his face

"Oh yeah, right" Star free her grip and took a step back "Sooooo ... Marco, could you turn the thing back down before it finds us" she said that while still feeling a little awkward over what she just did

"Ehmmm, yeah, where's the command control again ?" he looked around "Oh here it is" he found it and quickly typed a shut-down line in the monitor to neutralize the robot but something went wrong

FAILED TO TURN OFF THE CABINET MAINFRAME SECURITY SYSTEM

A PROBLEM HAS OCCURED . UNEXPECTED DISTURBANCE IS DETECTED

SEARCHING FOR POSSIBLE THREAT NOW

"Uh oh, not good" suddenly the lights goes off and on, loud emergency alarm can also be heard "We better get out of here, NOW !" Marco and the panic group ran out of the room

When they were back at the hallway, a humanoid robot can be seen at the far edge from their sight and when it saw them, it chased them

"COME HERE, I'LL GIVE YOU A PRESENT FOR YOUR KINDNESS TO TURN ME BACK ON" it gave them an order

"Oh man, RUN !" They run without hesitation to the opposite direction of the robot to avoid it. Their speed out-matched the robot, they realized their distance with the thing became shorter.

"What are we gonna do !? Run or we fight ?" Kelly screamed while frightened

"I think we should fight that thing" Tom threw a fireball to it but it did nothing , the fire simply disappeared "WHAT !?"

"That thing can hold itself from any kind of magic ... or anything !" Star explained it with hysteria on her voice "MARCO !, QUICK DECISION !"

"Ehh, ehm, wait, the dimensional scissor ! How can I be so dumb ?!" He raised the tool and make a rift in the air "QUICK, into the portal !" the group entered it without hesitation and Marco closed the portal again right before the robot could reach it

They returned to Star bedroom, sound of relieve poured onto their voice. They all sat down on the floor after the tiring run except for Marco

"That was really close !" Kelly said something the other teens wanted to express

"Yeah, like really close !" Tom agreed

"Thank goodness, it's done" Star also agreed "Thanks Marco" she express her gratitude and the other two nod in agreement

"Your welcome, but..." Marco walked to Star "Could you please STOP making a MESS , could you?!" He snap over his anger "I'm worried about you ! And if things keep going like this, I can't even take my day-off seriously knowing you're always in trouble every 10 seconds. I..I..arggh" Marco walked back and left Star's room in furious feeling

"Wait, Marco !" Marco didn't look back "What did I do wrong ?"

"I'm sorry Star, I agree with him, why do want to make trouble if you know you can't fix it ?" Kelly stood up "I'm going to find him. Star?" she watched Star looking down to the floor

"... what ?" she didn't want to look at her eyes

"Rather than him, I believe it should be you the one who takes a break" Kelly also walked out of the room leaving only Star and Tom

"Ehm, Star ? Can we talk about something ? It's important" Tom closed his distance with her "It's about you"

"What about me ?"

"Right until just now, it seems like you're trying to invite Marco with us"

"Isn't it normal ?"

"Your intention IS normal, but not the way you did it"

"What do you mean"

"Before the robot dimension, you know we visited lots of other dimensions just now, remember ?" Tom asked and Star nod "And ... I don't know if you realize it or not, but you DID try to find any kind of trouble you may can get"

"Wait Tom but that's ..." before Star could say anything any further Tom cut her speech

"Let me finish first. To be honest, I don't find any trouble in it, I mean I like being wild once in a while, making a mess or something like that. But what you did is not something for fun, every time we invite trouble you already picked up your phone ready to call someone but when we settle the problem ... instead of being happy, you were sad, like you just lost a perfect opportunity"

"What're you trying to imply ?"

"What I want to say is, I think you just subconsciously tried to find something ... or anything to force Marco saving you. I mean you just hugged him today like you haven't seen him for a decade. What you want is not having a date with me but rather your ordinary adventure day with Marco, right ?"

"I...I don't... do I... I don't know"

"Look, I don't want to be the bad person you once assumed I am ... well yes I was but ... the point is I don't want to be the only one happy here, cause who is in front of me right now is not the stuff-crashing Star I once knew. And if me being your boyfriend made you ... hard on yourself, and not being yourself, than I kinda feel guilty about it"

"Wait, do you mean..."

Meanwhile, Marco just stared into the sky on the castle balcony, think back about what he just said.

"Do I really have to say that ?" Marco lost in his mind up until Kelly surprised him from his back

"HEY, MARCO"

"Whoa ! Don't scare me like that" he stared at her a few seconds and return his head to the sky

"What's wrong ?"

"Well I..." Marco took a relaxed deep breath "I just felt really miserable, way more miserable than that time in Lava lake Beach" he lowered his head

"Tell me about it"

"I'm really tired over all the duties I need to do, and thinking back I don't even know the real reason why I accept those jobs and also why I returned to Mewni. What I wanted to do was just to have fun again with Star like what we used to do, but she suddenly had her responsibility to fulfill as a princess. After that ... I just felt left-out and unrecognized ... and the only thing I have in this dimension now is this fake Squire title"

"Go on"

"And when Star finally have free times, I was excited ... somehow but when I see her invited Tom for her dimension-adventure, I kinda feel sad"

"She didn't invite you ?"

"Well yes, she DID invited me but it's weird to have that adventure where it used to be just the two of us and suddenly there's someone else"

"Ehmm... from what you just said, I think you accept those jobs just to make yourself more recognizable, especially by Star. And you obviously wish to be together with her all the time ... I think you should tell her" She gave him an advice

"Tell her what ?" he didn't understand

"Tell her what you feel about her, it's obvious you have a crush on her" her statement almost made Marco jumped but calm himself down and oppose her with reasons

"But she still has a boyfriend, and it's Tom. I don't want to hurt his feeling. He's a cool demon, and while he used to have anger issue, he's already changed. And he's also a prince, and he's great with Star, and he also can have fun with her, and ..." every word felt like a needle into his heart

"Don't worry, I'm not anymore" Tom voice suddenly appeared behind them, surprising them

"Whoa, didn't see you there Tom" Kelly said

"Did you just heard about..." Marco asked while frightened

"I did, I heard everything. But it's okay, I'm not her boyfriend anymore" he walked closer to Marco

"What do you mea..." Tom hold and pulled his hoodie around the neck and bring Marco closer to him

"Look here Marco, I gave her an out cause I think you are better for her than me. So treat her best but if you ever make her feel bad than I'll crush you" his words are a mix of sadness and angriness, after that he released his grip to him "Star is still in her room, comfort her will you ?"

"Uh,em, Okay" Marco was still confused but he still rushed to Star's room

"Never once I thought you would give away something precious to you Tom" Kelly said

"I never did ... until now, and I hope what I just did is the right thing to do" Tom answered

"Don't worry, it sure is" Kelly answered back

Marco ran to Star's room, and when he arrived he found Star sitting on the bed with confused face and a slight tear can be seen. Marco slowly walked and hug Star really hard, Star realized it and hug him back

"Marco, I... I" her words were stuck

"Don't worry Star, I'm here" he calmed her down. After a few minutes, Marco knew how to cheer Star up "Hey Star, how about we go adventuring, it sure have been a while and right now ... I know just the place to make you happy"

"...sure thing" Star brushed her tear off and put a smile happy face

Marco opened a portal with his scissor

"After you m'lady"

"Don't call me that" after she said that. They laughed a lot like how they used to be and continue adventuring

All right , that's the end of the story. It's been a long hiatus but I did it . To be honest ,I kinda lost the motivation to continue this story because the reviewer are demanding me to fix grammar but to be honest I don't even know which one I did wrong.

Right now I just focused myself to wait for the upcoming season 3B and made lots of starco fanart

Achingheart2011 : Your ideas are great , they sure are , but that's not the whole point of this story . But still, thanks for reviewing my story , just knowing someone still reads my story already made me really happy


	5. Extra Epilogue

It had been weeks after the probably weird incident (Star's breakup), but they let it slide to the past and kept continue moving forward. And by moving, I meant it literally, cause they were running from the also probably most dangerous creature man can imagine. A huge sandwich with its tongue sticking out

"WHAT IS THAT THING ?!" Marco exclaimed with panic attack spreading on his face

"That's probably a sandwi-"

"Forget I ask anything, just get rid of that thing !" He knew nothing will ever help with Star explaining something so obvious

Right then they were running in a forest, A Forest of Certain Death to be precise. How they got there is a mystery indeed, so let me the narrator with my name [unknown] explain everything. This took place a day before this incident

In a magical kingdom called Mewni, with its large huge scale castle and typical poor people surrounding it. Corruption are clearly shown from its view but people who called themselves Mewman always think "Appreciate what you have cause it can get a lot worse". But let's ditch the unneeded backstory nobody ever wish for, and continue focusing ourselves to the lovely couple in the castle, you know what they're called ? Say it with me !

["STARCO !"] I said that with some imaginary guests who unwillingly sit around me

Now after the intoduction, our OTP was sitting in Star's room while enjoying a pack of Burrito for each of them, biting them slowly, so slow that it may looks like someone press the slow-mo button on my workstation. Like usual they're bored not knowing what to do after that little activity of eating and to remove that boredom they started a conversation

"I feel like someone is talking about us" Star started it while sitting on her room's window

"When ? Where ?" Marco answered it with no excitement at all, he just lay back on her bed

"I don't know, like...right now, right here" Star continued her guess...oh I believe they're talking about me, honestly I'm flattered right now but

["I need you to look out of your window ! There's an evil of somesort outside !!"]

They're startled to my sudden voice and which...I shouldn't have said that. I guess we need to rewind time again

"OOOKKKAAAYYYY mysterious sound out of nowhere !" Star just accepted it like it's normal. You know, I like this girl very much

"But Star-" Marco obviously scared of my deep handsome voice

"NO BUT Marco !, we hear that deep handsome voice and we're doing it. NOW COME HERE and look to the window with me !" rather than an invitation or request, it was more like an order

"OKAY" he heard her and in mere few miliseconds he stood up and walk to Star's position. When he arrived, he stood there awstruck, not because of the girl's beauty but because The Forest of Certain Death is covered with blood, skeleton, and giant piles of corpses but also a large horde of zombies were heading towards them...ups sorry, wrong paper,sorry,so sorry

As I was saying, -but because The Forest of Certain Death looked more fascinating and beautiful, suddenly a glow shined from within, sun rised so high illuminating the green forest and rainbow show itself from above. Warnicorns and butterflies were flying everywhere

I know what you're thinking but please, deal with it

"What happened there ?" Marco tried to accept the weirdness that took place

"I don't know, but there's only one thing to do in this specifically type of situation. And you know it Marco" Star turned her head to face Diaz and place a very dignify serious face of her

Marco then realizes this wasn't the Star he used to know, she changed, changed for the better. She knew what dangerous might happen there and she didn't take the risky move she always do. Marco smiled to himself, proud for her bestie. Not only as her best friend but also as a friend of the princess or should he say the future queen of Mewni

"Yes Star, very well. Now then let's report this first to The Magical High Com-"

"Let's check it out !" aaaannnnddd it's gone. Marco really can't hope too much with this girl and he just let himself pulled with this one. Before he could say anything, she took his arm and drag him out of her room directly to the front gate

Star magically transform a small rock next to her to a large tough warnicorn "I'm alive ! I can move !" the rock was so happy. "Dear beautiful girl with your merciful spirit, ride me and I'll take you to wherever you ever wanted" it lower its back and let the girl and the boy ride it

"Good, now with my command. I need you to take us to our purposes" Star closed her eyes with guilt as if she ever felt condemn about something

"And what will it be ?" the rock now warnicorn asked the magical princess

"Take us to the The Forest of Certain Death !!"

"With pleasure !!" and they're off to whatever secret lays beneath the forest.

And soon they will learn about the whole secret of Mewni, a traitor within the kingdom, the true meaning of the Blood Moon, and an off land dimension where everything will turn your every knowledge upside-down. And then they had to take their heartbreaking decision to change everything but not until it was too late. Without anyone wish , an apocalypse took turn in Mewni dimension every so often. They had to go back in time and soon they'll realized the feeling they never had before. But it's way too little too late. The end is not always the good ending people wanted

...is what I wanted to make but I don't have time for that and I believe someone from the fanfic fandom have created something mush better than that. So enjoy the story where they met a large biting liking sandwich. Like usual, Star with her goofiness striked the sandwich right of the bat and ... it's not very effective. Star tried again with different spell but ... it's not very effective, like at all. Instead of making it weak, they made it more furious than ever and increases its desire to lick someone. Of course, they ran.

Remember kid, if some stranger wanted to lick you, just run okay. Been there, done that

But of course like usual, Marco takes the lead when the situation got worsen. He come up with an idea, instead of magically...magic that thing directly, they need to do it indirectly.

"Star, cast anything liquid and turn that food monster ... mushy, until it's uneatable" Marco explained it

"WHAT Marco ! It's not a monster, it's a ... not-monster. That would be rude to Tom, Buff-frog, and any other families, friends, and-"

"I get it ! Just do something, you understand what I meant, do you ?"

"Oh oh yeah yeah, sure" Star cast water around it and soon enough the sandwich died without honour and with disgrace. Within its final moment, the sandwich recalled its ruin terrible life, and he cursed for what it became. It wish is only to meet its daughter-sandwich one last time. And a moment later it dripped a slight cry from its eyes. And it was no more, it was gone, the life it lived had disappear

"Oh man that was great !" Star shouted

"I know right !" Marco agreed

"You are indeed my lord" the warnistone (my name for it) also agreed

"Oh yeah, you're done with your mission. Now go back in peace" Star hovered her wand over it and the warnistone started to change back to its original form

"NO, NOOO, I WANT TO LIVE MORE, I WANT TO LIIIIIIVVVEE-" and it's back to being a stone

"Okay then, ehhm Star"

"Yeah"

"We're in the middle of the forest , with its ... weird content"

"What do you mean weird ?"

"STAR !, LOOK AROUND YOU ! The forest suddenly turned into a beautiful scene paradise. We need to investigate this"

"Yeah, you're right. Let's have some fun !!" Star skipped to the forest enjoying her moment happiness

"Star, wait !!"

And there you go, happy ending like what everyone ever wanted. The mystery of the changing forest is there waiting to be discovered but I guess everyone just think, nah who cares about the main plot if you can get the romance plot !

Thanks to "Sturmzahn" for her/his nice words of encouragement, his review what drove me to make this short rushed story as the continuation of the previous ones. Your nice words will always have a place in my mind... until I forget about it. Just kidding, or am I


End file.
